


5:18 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes flew open the minute Supergirl opened the front door and unleashed wasps.





	5:18 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes flew open the minute Supergirl opened the front door and unleashed wasps before he began to regret failing to protect her from enemies recently.

THE END


End file.
